Defending love
by storyteller0634
Summary: Tigress wants to confess to Po her feelings but will it be to late before jealous girls of the panda hurt him or worse
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning the sun was just barley showing its rays on the valley of piece the furious five and Po were all still asleep they had the next three days off from training. It was a dream come true they could finally sleep in a few hours passed by and Po started to wake up he made groggy sounds and yawns

"well time to get up cant waste the whole day got to go see how dads doing" he thought to himself with a mind that wasn't fully awake as he grabbed his pants and started to put them on and almost falling over

"I have to be quiet or ill wake the five" he scolded himself catching himself before he fell over "especially not Tigress she will murder me if I woke her up" He knew how much the feline like to sleep after all they did probably have the hardest training session they had all week in a long time and everyone was exhausted

As Po slowly slide the door open careful not to wake anybody he could here the snores of everyone one of the five he smiled and slowly walked down the hall avoiding the squeaky floor boards and finally made it outside

Po then heard his stomach growling and remembered that he hadn't had any breakfast so he walked over to the sacred peach tree and grabbed a couple peach's not wanting to go inside risking waking them up so he settled for peaches but he wasn't complaining as he walked down the steps he was thinking about Tigress she had been acting weird all week Po had sometimes caught her staring at him and she actually laughed at his jokes

As Po stepped of the final step he started walking towards his dads noodle shop as he walked the towns folk started greeting him saying good morning to everyone he eventually got to the shop as he walked in everyone bowed to out of respect for him he bowed back and a couple of kids ran up to him and asked for autographs

As soon as he finished signing he eased towards the door inside as he walked by a table with a female snow leopard and a lioness they greeted him flirtingly

"Good morning dragon warrior" while waving there fans in front of there faces

"Morning ladies " Po said while winking and the ladies laughing

Po walked in yelling " dad I'm here" walking in

"oh hello Po what brings you here" Mr. ping said happily greeting Po with a hug

"nothing dad just passing threw" Po said while looking around the kitchen

"well you came at the wrong day Po I am about to leave to go pick some supplies up and I wont be here" Mr. Ping said sadly

Po looked at his dad a little disappointed "oh ok hey dad can I stay upstairs while your gone seeing as your not going to be here" Po asked

"of course Po it is your room" Mr ping said competent his son was home even for a little while

"thanks dad" Po said as he walked up stairs

As Po entered the his old room all the memories of him being here came flooding back as he took it all in he sat down on his bed

"ahhh it's good to be home" Po said as he yawned and looked around then suddenly his door burst and someone burst threw his door and she sounded annoyed

"So you were going to have me worried sick weren't you" The woman said with blazing eyes and her arms crossed and then ran at Po

"oh hey sorry I thought you all were still asleep" Po said twiddling his fingers


	2. Chapter 2

Tigress Dream scape

_They had just defeated Shen in gongman city and Tigress helped Po out of the water_

"_that was pretty hardcore" Tigress said smiling but for some reason Po did not say anything but walked away Tigress ran up to Po and looked at him but he didn't look at her she was about to confess her feelings for him she just could not hold them in anymore_

"_Po I have something to tell you" Tigress said while taking his hand and they both stopped but he didn't look at her_

_She had wanted to tell him since before they left the jade palace to come to gongman city she tried to tell him on the boat but she was interrupted by her friends coming out to the front of the boat she wanted this panda to be hers forever and she was willing to do anything for him_

_As she focused on Po he had still not turned around to her to face her he was just standing there breathing heavily probably from the fight _

"_Po please look at me its important" He turned around that time but what he said broke her heart_

_Po turned to her with a frown but then he did somewhat of an evil smile and then spoke to Tigress_

"_What that you love me hahaha" Po said with hate in his voice and kept laughing_

_Tigress looked at him she could not believe what she was hearing did he really just say that she never thought that the panda would tell her it like that she felt her heart breaking and she became short of breath and said_

"_I thought you felt the same way "with a tear coming from her eye and looked away_

"_Ha I used to but after the greeting you gave me the first day at the palace and the way you let me get shot by Shen with the cannon it really shows how much you love me if you actually cared you would show it" Po said with sarcasm as he started to walk away again leaving Tigress crying with her hand extended as if to catch Po by the shoulder_

_She tried to get to him but all the guards kept getting in the way and slowing her down she remembers him just being right there she just touched his fur when he was shot out threw the wall and into the river she remembers that she heard a scream and then nothing she had lost the will to fight with that she just fell to her knees and didn't get up she thought that she had lost the panda and he didn't even know how she felt about him_

_As she tried to run to go after him the ground started to collapse she started running faster and faster but she never got any closer to him eventually the ground under her started to crumble she lost her footing and fell she grabbed on to the ledge the ground stopped crumbling but she couldn't hold on she yelled for Po_

"_Po help me I'm sorry I love you please don't leave me" she yelled pleading to see jade eyes looking at her smiling and helping her up before she fell but they never came the ground she was holding on to crumbled and as she fell she yelled for Po_

"_Po I'm sorry I love you" she yelled as the darkness consumed her_

Real world

Tigress woke up in a cold sweat panting if as she had been running for her life she looked around and realized it was only a dream she got up from her bed and walked in to the hall and she heard the snores coming from her friends she slowly went to a certain pandas room and slid it slowly to not wake him

But as Tigress looked inside the panda was no where to be seen she examined the whole room and whispered

"Po where are you" checking every corner of his room he was not in there she figured that he went to the kitchen to get breakfast as she turned the corner he was not there now she started to panic

"Po you in here" as if waiting for a response but none came she searched everywhere the peach tree the pool of sacred tears the bath house no sign of him she wondered if the dream meant something what If it meant he left this morning forever and nobody would know

Tigress knew that she had to find him and tell him no more delaying no more fear no more she double checked everywhere she was starting to lose hope

Tigress panicked she had to find the panda she just had to she ran down the steps to the valley when she got to the bottom she ran checking every street every place that had food but nothing came up she wondered if she should have woken everybody else

With more people the could have gotten better at the search but when she panicked she forgot to reason how to approach this but she had one last hope maybe he went to Mr pings noodle shop she went in an all out sprint towards the shop

As she passed by the the valley people she was greeted but she didn't have time to stop and say hi she was screaming his name

"Po! PO! Where are you" she said trying to catch her breath and started to run again towards the noodle shop people were wondering why she was looking for the Dragon Warrior but they never got the chance to ask her

When Tigress approached she saw Mr. ping leaving the shop she ran up to him and asked breathing heavily

"Mr. …ping …..have….you…..seen…Po" Tigress said with hopeful eyes Mr. ping was happy to see her

"ah Master Tigress so good to see you again how are you" He said completely ignoring the question

"Good Mr. ping now about Po" she went back to the matter at hand

"ah yes he is in his room he just got here he said something about not going back" The goose said to the feline

"may I go up" She asked eagerly

"of course of course" at the sound of approval she ran in to the shop "oh Master Tigress" Mr. ping called Tigress stopped

"if he offended you and that's why your after him could you fight outside I just moped" the goose said with sly smile

Tigress turned back around and went inside running up the stairs she pushed Po's door open and saw the panda on his bed her heart flew but then she remembered what she had gone threw and anger grew

"So you were going to have me worried sick weren't you" Tigress said with blazing eyes as she started walking closer with her hands crossed.

"oh hey Tigress I thought you were still sleeping so I didn't tell anyone" Po said while getting up but before getting tackled to the ground by a very happy feline. Tigress embraced the panda with the tightest hug she could muster after running threw town she was exhausted

"don't you ever do that again" She said while rubbing her face in his chest "you had me worried sick" she said while sobbing a little bit but tried to hide it

"o….k….Ti..gress" Po said while the life was being squeezed out of him Tigress noticed and looked up and quickly let go blushing heavily

"maybe I shouldn't leave to often since you miss me so much" Po said while letting a smile on his face

"sorry it's just you had me worried and I had this dream and well nothing" she said turning around trying to hide her blushing from the panda

"Did you have a nightmare" Po said while grabbing the feline and embracing her with a hug at this Tigress heart jumped by the sudden hug by the panda and she embraced him as well

"it was nothing just a dream" she said trying to change the subject from what she said

"Tigress you know you can tell me anything that's what friends are fo.." before he could finish he saw a pool of something red by the door then tracks heading towards him and Tigress

"whats wrong Po" She said pulling away following his gaze she saw the red pool to

"what is that she asked" she asked Po with curiosity hoping for an anwser

"Tigress look at your foot" Po said pointing at the felines foot Tigress looked at her foot and saw the blood coming from her bottom of her foot she must have cut her foot running threw the valley and hadn't noticed before she could say anything Po picked her up bridal style and was heading for the bed Tigress was shocked and Blushing crazily

"Po what are you doing" she said not realizing what he was doing

"well we cant let that wound stay open now can we" Po said while setting her down on his bed and opening a cabinet with patch's for wounds

"oh" she said calming down realizing that it wasn't what she thought still blushing

Po had pulled out the patchs from a box and started unwrapping them then he pulled out some herbs and rubbed her foot with them Tigress laughed a little Po tickled her not realizing it he smiled and said

"sorry" He said finishing up the wrapping on her foot

"its alright" she smiled and watched as Po started putting up everything and grabbed a chair to sit next to her as asked

"so what was that dream about" he asked smiling at her to comfort her

"it's nothing Po really" she said putting a reassuring smile

"are you sure" Po said eyeing her

"y-yes Po I-I'm sure" she said blushing at the way the panda was looking at her

"well I better get going back I'm kind of tired from running all over town" Tigress said getting up then feeling a pain in her foot

"no you should stay here ill carry you up later plus you can sleep in my bed" he said while getting up and giving her a pillow and covers to sleep

"Po where will you sleep" she asked with a wondering tone looking at the panda

"that's easy ill sleep here on the floor" he said pulling out a mat and a pillow

"Here Po ill sleep there you sl…" she started to say but interrupted by the panda pushing her back on the bed before she could get up

"I insist you sleep there I'm fine" he said laying down looking at her

"thanks Po I am kind of tired" she said laying back

"goodnight Tigress" Po said while yawning and closing his eyes

"goodnight Po" Tigress said while closing her eyes and whispered

"_I love you" she thought ill ask him later and fell asleep_


	3. Chapter 3

Tigress was starting to wake up and she started to look around the room. she didn't recognize the room around her. But as she kept looking around she saw action figures on the window and then she thought of the one person she knows that has these. She smiled and started to get out of bed when she started to feel pain

Then it hit her she remembers Po patching her foot up awhile ago as she tried to tough it out she started to smell something very delicious. She could recognize that smell any ware it was Po's noodles she turned to were Po was sleeping she hadn't noticed that he wasn't there.

Tigress was just about to head down stairs when she heard footsteps coming up she quickly got back in bed and pretended to sleep. The door opened it was Po. He looked at her and started to walk towards her and he whispered in her ear

"Tigress Tigress it's time to wake up you need to eat something so I can take you back up to the palace" Po whispered in her ear.

Tigress heart melted at the feeling of his breath on her face. She then started to fake wake up and did a couple of yawns to sell it

"Good morning Po" she said with a smile and looked into his jade green eyes they made her fall in love with him every time she looked at them

"Morning more like afternoon its six a clock" he started laughing and sat at the foot of the bed

Tigress was surprised at what time it was but then she remembered that they were pretty tired after she had found him. When she was thinking she heard her stomach growl and she blushed but Po smiled

"Sounds like somebody's hungry" he said with a smile while his stomach growled to

"maybe just a little" she tried to sound normal but inside she could eat a village

"alright well lets get you down stairs" Po said while Po grabbed her and picked her up bridal style again Tigress was shocked and yelled from the sudden movement Po smiled and said

"sorry your not the only whose hungry" Po laughed and looked at the stairs making sure that he doesn't trip

Tigress just laughed at put her arms around his neck and snuggled her head into his neck. Po was a little bit surprised by this

"Uh Tigress are you ok" a little shocked but didn't mind it

"Uh yeah I'm just get a firm grip so I don't fall" she smiled and blushed that it almost showed threw her fur

"Oh ok well I'm going to set you down so I can get our food" he told her putting her in a chair

"Po I'm sure I can handle the big bad chair you set me in" she said jokingly

"I hope because if it hurts you it's going to have to answer to me" Po said while flexing

Tigress just laughed and watched he eventually went inside and came back out with the food. It smelt so good that as soon as Po sat down they both dug in. after the best meal in weeks Po grabbed the dishes and went inside to wash them

Tigress thought to herself if this should be the best time to tell him how she feels. She concluded that it was as soon as Po came out he picked her up and said

"we should get going I don't want Shifu getting mad at me for keeping you down here for so long" he said with a smile starting to walk out the restaurant with Tigress in bridal style. Tigress looked at him and said

"Po I need to tell you something" she said softly looking at Po

"what is it Tigr…" But was interrupted by Tigress lips meeting his and he stopped walking his eyes got wide but he eventually closed them and enjoyed the moment it seemed like hours but in real time it was just a couple of minutes

As they separated they looked in to each others eyes everything that Tigress was going to say they could see it in each others eyes as Po started to walk again Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled and enjoying being carried

**A distance off ****looking at Po and Tigress kiss**

"_He will be ours" the figure said to the other_

"_hahaha yes he will" laughing evily_

_**Back with Po and Tigress**_

Po was walking up the stairs to the jade palace he was about half way up the stairs Tigress had fallen asleep in his arms he smiled as he touched her cheek and kissed it what he didn't know was what she was dreaming about

**Tigress dream scape**

_Po and Tigress were under the sacred peach tree. Tigress was sitting in Po's lap looking at the sunset with her beloved panda she couldn't be happier she then turned to Po and smiled and he smiled back her and then Tigress turned back to the sunset and enjoyed every minute of it_

_Tigress said "Po I love you my papa bear" she said with a smile while looking out at the sunset she then heard a voice said _

"_Enjoy it while it lasts" a female voice said while laughing evilly._

_She turned back to Po and he wasn't there it had gotten dark the sun wasn't out anymore and the wind started to blow and rain. Tigress was shivering she yelled out _

"_Po where are you" she yelled desperately looking for her panda_

_She walked to the gate and she saw three figures she couldn't see who the two on the side was but she saw Po in the middle on his knees with his head down . Tigress ran to him yelling _

"_Po I'm coming to get you" she yelled as she ran at them but then a chains came flying at her and wrapped her so she couldn't move. She fell to the ground as she saw the figures walking away yelling_

"_He's ours now you never had a chance" as they walked away with Po in chains _

_Tigress started to cry with a river of tears coming from her eye's yelling _

"_Po please don't let them take you I love you come back" Tigress yelled desperately hoping he would come back but then a figure came in front of her out of know were grabbed Tigress by the neck and raised her up and pulled her fist back and punched her as she was blacking out she heard them say_

"_enjoy it while you can were coming for him haha" the figured said as she walked of_

**Real world **

Tigress woke up screaming as loud as she could

"NOOOOOO PO don't leave" she yelled but when she looked around her she was in her room Po must have put her in bed when they got up here. She heard her door burst open and the rest of the furious five and Po and Shifu ran at the cry of there comrade

They all saw Tigress a mess her tears coming down her face Shifu was the first to ask

"Tigress what happened" Shifu said with a concern for her foster daughter as he walked over Tigress motioned for him to get closer she whispered in his ear something the rest couldn't hear after a few strict herd no's and are you sure Shifu turned around and said

"everyone go back to bad everything is fine Dragon warrior could you stay Master Tigress has something to tell you" Shifu said Po nodded his head and stayed after everyone left Po got on his knees next to Tigress and asked

"Yes" Po asked to see what was wrong

"Po could you stay here the night please" Tigress said with hopeful eyes

"of course whatever you need" Po confirmed her and went to his room to grab his mat to sleep on the floor as he came back he set up and laid down

"Po can I ask you a question" Tigress asked worryingly

"of course you can Tigress" Po smiled at her and she smiled back

"Do you love me" Tigress asked propping herself up with her elbow

"Yes I do I love you no doubt" Po said

"you promise to never leave me" Tigress asked worryingly

"would never think about it why" Po asked surprised it came up

"it was something about my dream but we can talk about it in the morning goodnight" she said laying down

"alright goodnight Tigress love you" Po said closing his eyes

"love you to" Tigress said closing her eyes as well

The two love birds were falling asleep until Tigress leaned over her bed and kissed Po. Po smiled and went to dream land as well as Tigress. She felt safe knowing her papa bear was protecting her


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning**

Po was waking up from his dream he was dreaming about dumplings the whole night and he was hungry he couldn't stand it anymore he was going down to the valley today to get supply's to make dumplings for breakfast.

Po pushed himself out of bed and then realized that he wasn't in his room he was in fact in Tigress room. As he remembered how the night progressed. How Tigress woke up screaming his name he had thought that someone was attacking her but when he arrived he just found her a mess of tears. It was another nightmare

He remembered how she said that she would tell him in the morning but since she wasn't awake he was going to go down to the valley. He kissed her on the cheek and heard a slight purr and he said

"don't worry honey ill be back by midday" he said quickly leaving the room

As Po exited the palace and was going down the stairs he couldn't help but wonder what Tigress dream were about he heard her screaming for him not to leave but he didn't know why she would think he'd leave.

Po had reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the market. As he walked threw he got several greetings of good morning from the villagers he returned there greetings as well.

As he got to a food stand he asked the dumpling salesmen

"can I have twenty dumplings to go please" he looked at the salesmen with a smile the salesmen smiled back and said

"taking food back to the palace to your lady friend are we dragon warrior" the salesmen could not help but laugh a little at the dragon warriors expression of shock

Po wondered how the salesmen knew about their relationship it had just happened Po looked at the salesmen and asked

"uh how did you know that" he asked surprised the salesmen smiled and said

"I heard your lady friend screaming your name threw the streets sounded like when one person of the couple go's missing and the other is panicking desperate to find them" he replied putting the last dumpling in the bag

Po had brought his mind back to when Tigress had burst threw his door at his dads shop. She looked tired and then she had a giant gash in her foot in the center of it going from her toes to her heel. It must had been true she herself hadn't noticed until he told her

"oh ok but can you keep it hidden for now I don't know how she will react if the whole valley already knows. She would think I told everyone. You know what I mean" Po said trying to reason to the vendor

"oh sure my lips are sealed" he said while he motioned a zipper going across his mouth

Po thanked the vendor paid him and turn to leave. As he left he heard his name being called behind him. He turned and saw the lady from the table at his dads noodle shop yesterday they greeted him

"hello dragon warrior" the lioness said coming closer and closer until they touched

The lioness had black fur and blue eyes she wore a training outfit similar to Tigress's and she was about an inch taller then her. She looked at Po with lustful eyes and a slight purr could be heard

"uh hello Ms. Uh I'm sorry what was your name" Po asked uneasy looking at the feline

"oh were are my manners my name is Hong" the feline said getting closer to Po making him break a sweat

"oh uh ok Ms. Hong it's nice to meet you" Po said bowing but as he tried to leave Hong had thrown herself at Po hugging him and was a mere couple inches away from his face

"The pleasure is all mine Dragon warrior" Hong said getting closer and closer until Po ducked out of the hug and backed away putting his hands in front of him just in case she lunged again

"I'm sorry Hong but I'm already in a relationship with someone" Po said trying to reason with her ,but it didn't look like it was working she still walked towards him

"I promise I wont tell her it will be our little secret and there is a friend of mine that couldn't be here right now that would love to meet you" Hong said walking towards the panda making him uneasy

"With all do respect I love her and I would never do that to her" Po said a little angry she suggested it

"The way I see it you don't have a choice. You can either come with me and be ours ,or go back to your little Tigress friend and face the consequences " she said a little bit annoyed

Po was shocked that she knew about Tigress it just barley happened yesterday

"I Choose…..see ya" as Po started to run away she chased after him. Hong was determined to get this panda one way or another. She tackled him to the ground and flipped him over she was surprisingly strong or determined

"Come on you cant resist me. No man can resist this" Hong said this while sitting on Po and pointing to herself

"that maybe true but I'm not an ordinary man" Po said glaring at the lioness

"well then I'm going to have to make you then" she said while pulling something out of her pocket and smothering it on her lips

"this potion will make any person who gets kissed by it immediately fall in love with them" she said while putting her lips together

"pucker up" Hong said getting closer to Po. Po started to panic and yelled for help

"help help somebody help" Po screamed franticly hoping someone would show up

"Scream all you want but nobody is coming to sa…" but was interrupted by a flash of orange fur and black stripes

"I don't think so you dirty punk" Tigress said as she pinned Hong to the ground and then pulling her fist back and punching her multiple times until she pushed Tigress off and stoop and ran while yelling back

"I gave you two chances Po now you will regret it" Hong said running around the corner and out of sight

Tigress would had run after her but she was more concerned with Po she turned around and saw the panda getting up and ran at him embracing him in a hug

"Po are you ok did she hurt" Tigress asked franticly looking him over to see if she harmed him

"No tigress I'm fine just a little shook up how are you walking your foot" Po said trying to calm down the feline

"it doesn't hurt anymore just a little. I felt like you were in trouble so I came running" Tigress said relived she came in time

"when I get my hands on her ill make her pay for attacking you" Tigress said clenching her fists

"Tigress I'm fine let's just head back to the palace" Po grabbing Tigress hand and walking towards the palace

"Fine but as soon we get back you tell me everything that happened" Tigress said as she followed behind Po

**A secret hiding spot in the valley**

"**I told you it wouldn't work Hong" the figure said **

"**Well you got any better idea" Hong spat at the figure**

"**of course I do a plan that even you cant mess up" the figure spat back**

**Hong just walked of angry with her failure she would get him if it's the last thing she does**


	5. Chapter 5

As Po and Tigress entered the jade palace Tigress was still enraged from some stranger attacking Po that she didn't say anything the whole way home. She just took a couple glances at Po and kept walking. Po tried to stop her in the kitchen to go and make breakfast ,but she just yanked him back into the hall and into his room.

Once there she slammed his door open and grabbed him and pushed him in. Po was surprised at her why was she mad at him. He's the one who got attacked by some crazy lady in the market. Once Tigress got in she slammed the door shut and turned to Po.

"Tigress why are yo…" Po didn't get to finish because Tigress ran up hugged him and embraced him in a kiss. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever , but they eventually separated for air. Po tried to speak

"Tigress do you know who that lady was" Po asked but Tigress didn't say anything she just tightened her grip on the panda. She kept nuzzling his chest like he was about to leave forever or something.

"Tigress what's wrong talk to me your making me nervous" Po said trying to find out something anything ,but Tigress kissed him again then spoke

"Please don't leave me Po I love you to much" Tigress said with a tear rolling down her cheek as she tightened her grip on Po.

"Why would I leave you I love you" Po said trying to convince her he wasn't going anywhere

"Because that's what my nightmares have been about someone's going to take you and I'm not going to let them" Tigress said trying to hold the tears back ,but was losing

"what dreams you were going to tell me this morning ,but you were sleeping so I went to go get dumplings for breakfast when all this happened" Po said a little irritated because nothing was making sense

"Po please don't get mad I'm just nervous about all this. If all my dreams are correct your going to either leave me ,or get taken away from me ,and I wont let that happen" Tigress said kissing him on the cheek a dozen times before Po spoke up

"Tigress why would I be mad nothing bad happened between us" Po said a little bit confused

"Not recently but when you came here I was the biggest jerk ever to you" Tigress said sobbing a little

"I am not mad about that ,and you know that" Po said with a comforting voice

"I know ,but no man would just forgive somebody for everything they did to them" Tigress said while hugging Po as hard as she could not wanting to let go in fear he might disappear

"Tigress I love you I hate seeing you like this maybe you should go talk to Shifu" Po said while rubbing the back of her head to calm her down.

"Yeah maybe I should he might know more about what these dreams mean" Tigress said while pulling away and wiping her face of tears

"alright but don't go to the valley ,or anywhere far do you understand" Tigress said firmly looking into the pandas eyes

"I wont go anywhere I Promise the farthest is probably the peach tree" Po said reassuring her he wasn't going anywhere to far

As Tigress let go and walked away she opened the door ,and stepped out. She turned around and kissed her hand and then blew the kiss at Po. Po pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket. Tigress smiled and turned the corner and was quickly out of sight

Po looked around the room for anything that he might be able to do. He looked around the room and saw a note on his bed. He couldn't have possibly noticed it due to him and Tigress situation. Po walked towards his bed and picked it up and started to read it

_Dear Po_

_Crane, viper, mantis and I were sent on a mission by Master Shifu to go to gongman city due to the rise of crime in the city since there is still rebuilding going on. We will be gone for two weeks time until we can get a Guards corp. to be able to enforce the laws. Sorry it was such short notice but there wasn't any time to waste so we left in a hurry. I'm sure you and Tigress can manage not to kill each other while were gone_

_sincerely_

_Monkey _

_p.s Stay away from my almond cookies_

Po laughed at the what monkey had said about him and Tigress. The rest of there comrades still had no idea about there realationship. Tigress must have not even told Viper about us ,or never had enough time to

**By the pool of sacred tears**

Tigress had just walked up to the pool of tears to see if Shifu was there sure enough he was. As Tigress aproched him his ear twitched.

"what is it" Shifu said flatly he had thought it was Po

"Master may I speak with you" Tigress said while bowing

"of course Tigress what is it you need" quickly changing his tone to a somewhat more caring

"I've been meaning to talk with you about something" Tigress said a little bit nervous

"yes" Shifu said opening one eye to look at Tigress

"Well how do I say this" Tigress said trying to tell him but couldn't

"yes" Shifu said getting impatient Tigress was never one to stall

"Master I am um sorta….in a realationship" Tigress said as fast as possible

Shifu was surprised that Tigress found a mate but was happy for her Shifu smiled and said

"When do I get to meet him" he asked with curiosity

"uh well you sorta already know him" Tigress said getting more nervous with every word she said

"I don't understand is he from somewhere down in the valley" Shifu said confused

"no closer" Tigress said shuting her eyes

"what do you mean closer. Oh don't tell me he has already been living here and you been hiding him" Shifu said a little bit annoyed

"NO NO no nothing like that he's been already living here you know about him" Tigress said about to faint from how nervous she was

"he's already been liv.."Shifu started to say but cut himself off

"Don't tell me it's the Dragon Warrior" Shifu said a little worried

"Suprize" Tigress said shyly with a smile

Shifu was about to faint before Tigress caught him

"Baba breath breath" Tigress instructed her Master

"When did this happen" Shifu said when he regained his breath

"a couple days ago" Tigress said hoping he would aprove

Shifu eyed his adoptive daughter and saw that it was true

"well if it's what your heart desires Tigress it's fine by me

Tigress was glad Shifu approved of her and Po's realationship. As she sat him back down on the ground she told him about her dreams the last couple nights. Shifu was a little surprised about this but he couldn't find out what they mean

"let me get back to you on this ill study it and tell you everything I find out" Shifu assured the feline

"Thank you master" Tigress said as she walked off

"I just hope it's not to late when we do find out.

**Authors Note**

**Sorry this chapter was a bit shorter **


	6. Chapter 6

As Tigress was walking off she couldn't help but think how long she would have to keep up with Po to make sure he doesn't get hurt. She thought if she could even prevent it. She quickly changed her mind

"no I'm not going to let that happen Po will love me and we will be together till the end of time" Tigress said as she was making her way back to the jade palace.

While Tigress was making her way back to the palace he got very bored

"uh what to do" Po said with a sigh. He looked around the room and he looked for something desperate on what to do. Then he heard a knock on the door. Po thought for a second

"If this is Tigress's room why would she knock I'm mean it is her room" Po thought then Po said

Tigress is that you. No response

"Tigress" Po said as he walked towards the door. "Tigress if that's you playing a joke this isn't funny"

Po said then he thought since when does Tigress play pranks she never has. Then Po thought

"It's probably the rest of the five that letter must had been a decoy" he thought haha nice prank guy's really funny" Po said ,but still no response.

"guy's your really scaring me now" Po said hoping they would stop. As Po got to the door he opened it as fast as possible almost breaking it

"got you" he yelled ,but when he looked around all he found was note on the ground. Po picked it up and looked around he looked down the hall both way's nobody was there.

"huh weird" Po said as he closed the door and sat on Tigress's bed and opened the letter.

_Dear Dragon warrior_

_If you ever want to see Tigress again come outside and give yourself to us and well let her go you have ten minutes to decide as soon as you open this letter or we kill the piece of crap_

_Po mouth dropped wide open they cant have Tigress it's impossible ,but who was they he thought. It was probably that girl that attacked me down in the valley earlier Po thought_

"_I guess I have no choice I'm coming for you Tigress" Po shouted as he ran out of the room_

_As he exited the palace he looked around and didn't see anything. He then shouted out_

"_alright I'm here I give up you win" Po said while getting on his knees. He looked around and still didn't see anybody he looked to his left then his right then when he looked forward he saw a figure standing there_

"_Hello Po" Hong said coming out of the darkness where Po could see her_

"_Hong I thought I told you I love Tigress not you" Po said irritated_

"_Hahahaha You really think I was going to let you go so easily" Hong said smirking_

"_Whatever as long as Tigress is safe now let her go" Po said with furry_

"_oh did I forget to mention that we never had her it was a trick to get you outside" Hong said while clamping irons on Po._

"_You little punk why do you want me so bad I'm not even that good looking" Po said while jiggling his belly_

"_Because being with the Dragon warrior means no guy will be able to resist me. Not like any of them have except for you." Hong said getting on one knee and looking at the Panda_

"_Huh really I wouldn't even spit in your direction let alone walk with you" Po said with disgust_

"_oh really this potion says otherwise" as she pulled out the potion she tried using last time_

_Just as she was pulling it out Tigress had reached the jade Palace and had just gotten over the final stair when she saw Po and a figure. Tigress looked at the scene_

"_oh no just like my dream" she thought as she ran towards them ,but she forgot about the chain that flies at her. She realizes to late and is already hitting the ground while being wrapped up_

"_Get you hands off my man you witch" Tigress yelled but they only laughed at her as the shadow comes out of the forest and reveals herself._

"_Shadow Get over here and help me move this panda he wont budge" Hong yell's at shadow_

"_oh he will move or we cut the girls neck open" Shadow grabs a knife and puts it next to Tigress's neck_

"_okay okay ill go with you" Po said as he stood up and started walking Shadow had removed the blade and followed behind Po and Hong_

"_No Po don't go with them" Tigress yelled as they started to walk away ,but then Hong came up and grabbed Tigress by the neck lifted her up and punched her she let out a cry. Po heard this and turned around and saw Tigress hit the ground_

"_THAT IS ENOUGH" Po yelled as he pulled apart the irons with incredible strength. Hong and shadow were surprised by this _

"_Hong use the potion on him he'll be under our command" Shadow yelled , But Hong had already put it on as she ran up to Po and kissed him. Hong had thought that it worked because Po calmed down ,but she was mistaken as Po spit in her face and punched her sending her flying._

_As Po ran over to Tigress to see if she was ok Shadow pulled out three throwing knives and threw them at Po. All three got him in the back . As he felt the blades pierce his skin he just pulled the chains off of Tigress._

"_This whole plan is a bust" Shadow yelled as they ran away_

_Tigress was starting to wake up when she saw Po laying right next to her. She crawled over to him to take the blades out of his back as she did he let out a horrible shout of pain when each blade was pulled out_

"_I'm so sorry Po I should have not left you alone she said as she flipped him over and put his head into her lap_

"_I'm so sorry Po" she said again as a tear fell from her eye she noticed that Po's breathing was getting thinner._

"_Po speak to me can you hear me" Tigress asked_

"_T-TI…gre…ss" Po said with pain in his voice as he looked at the feline_

"_yes darling it's me your kitten" she said hugging the panda as tight as she could "we need to get you inside"_

"_W-Wait I-I-I'm S-Sorry" Po said as a tear came from his eye_

"_What for sweetie" Tigress said as a river of tears came from her eyes_

"_B-B-Broke P-Promise" Po said _

"_What Promise baby" she said as she squeezed his hand_

"_I-I W-Would N-N-Not leave" Po said his breathing getting faster_

"_Po save your strength baby" Tigress said with tears coming faster and sobbing_

"_D-D-Dy-ing" Po said as Tigress embraced him with a hug and Po started crying and shaking_

"_Po your not dying I need to get you inside" Tigress said trying to hold back the sobs as much as possible_

"_W-Wait I L-L-Love Y-You" Po said as his hand became limp and his breathing stopped_

"_No no no don't leave me Po please don't leave me" Tigress said as she put her head into his chest and broke out wailing _

"_PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU" She said as she stared at his lifeless body_

"_Please come back please" Tigress repeated and then she screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO" _


	7. Chapter 7

As Tigress sat there holding Po. She had tears going down her face.

"This is just like when Shen shot you with the cannon. I wasn't able to protect you then and I wasn't able to protect you now" Tigress said with anger in her voice. She then heard someone coming up behind her. She thought it was Hong or Shadow come to finish the job.

Tigress quickly stood up and turned around to defend herself when she saw a little red panda aproching them

"Tigress what are you doing out here" Shifu asked "I thought Po would be making dinner right now" He said but then saw Po lying on the ground

"What happened" as he ran to Po taking his pulse

"We were attacked and when he came to untie me he got hit with throwing daggers in the back" Tigress said fighting back the urge to sob

As Shifu felt his pulse he then put his ear to his heart and listened carefully. He waited and waited until he heard his heart beating.

"He's alive" Shifu said "But just barely we need to get him inside and stop the bleeding" Shifu said "Tigress help me"

But before Shifu could finish his sentence Tigress had already put Po on her back and started running inside. As they entered the Jade palace they quickly put him in his room and put him on his stomach. Shifu turned To Tigress

"Bring me the medical kit from my room it's on the top shelf right next to the books" Shifu said Tigress quickly ran out to do as Her Master told. Shifu turned around and faced the Dragon Warrior"

"I don't know what she see's in you ,but that doesn't mean I would let you die even if Tigress didn't like your like a son to me"

Shifu stared at the panda waiting for Tigress. He waited and then Tigress ran around the corner holding his medical bag. Shifu took the bag

"Tigress if you can wait outside while I do this" Shifu asked the feline

"Yes Master" She said but quickly turned back and kissed Po on his head and ran out. Shifu could not help but smile for her daughters affection for this panda

Shifu turned around and quickly started to get to work. He took out the medical supplies took a deep breath and began

As Shifu was doing this Tigress was sitting outside the door with her back to the wall thinking of the events that unfolded. She thought about how she let those assassins get away. Tigress thought about going to go track them down but what if Shifu needed her help with Po. She decided to stay

It seemed like hours until Shifu had finished. When Shifu exited Po's bedroom he turned to Tigress

"He is going to be fine we will go get a healer tomorrow to come and take a look at him but until then he should do fine" Shifu said reassuring the feline Po was fine

"uh Master don't get me wrong but I thought he died outside his body went limp and well" Tigress said confused

"He did not die he probably went into shock and then passed out from the pain which appeared for him to die" Shifu pointing out making Tigress sigh with relief

"Now if you excuse me I am going to go meditate" Shifu said walking away

"Master would it be okay if I stay with Po until he get's better" Tigress asked

"You may just keep a close eye on him if something happens come find me" Shifu said still walking away

"Thank you Master" Tigress said bowing as she entered Po's room and sat down next to his bed looking the Panda over

"I will not leave your side" Tigress.

A week passed by and Po had still been asleep he hadn't woken up yet. Tigress had been in his room everyday not letting him out of her sight. She would only leave when she had to use the bathroom but Shifu would stay in there until she returned.

"How much longer do you think he will stay asleep Master" Tigress asked

"I don't know maybe a couple of day's" Shifu said trying to keep her hopes up

"I hope I will be right back" Tigress said leaving. Shifu turned his attention to the Dragon warrior.

But then he heard a couple groans coming from the panda. Shifu smiled as he saw the panda waking up

"Uh my back feels like somebody stabbed me" Po said opening his eye's

"that's because somebody did" Shifu said scarring the panda.

"oh Shifu I didn't see you there" Po said turning his head to his Master "how long have you been sitting there'

"about a minute Tigress just left to go and use the restroom she will be back" Shifu said "she hasn't left your side since the incident"

"how long ago was that a couple hours a day" Po asked a little curios

"hmmmmm maybe a week ago" Shifu said

"A WEEK I"VE BEEN OUT FOR A WEEK" Po said screaming but as soon as he said that He saw someone turn into his room and stare at him

"oh hey Tigress how you been" Po said putting on a dumb smile

"Po" Tigress said walking closer

"Yeah the one and only" Po said laughing

"PO" She yelled happily as she tackled him back down

"Po I was so worried about you" Tigress said while Po embraced her with a hug

"It's ok Tigress I'm fine just a little soar" Po said Tigress kept put her head into his chest crying tears of joy

"I'll just let you get acquainted again" Shifu said getting up and leaving the two alone

"ill never let anything happen to you again" Tigress said squeezing harder

"Now Tigress you know that was not your fault" Po said rubbing the back of her head

"Yes it was if I hadn't left you you wouldn't have gotten hurt" Tigress said while sobbing

"No if I hadn't went outside they wouldn't have got me" Po said

"But I found the note and I found out why you went outside you went to save me" Tigress said pulling away

"of course I did I love you" Po said Tigress stopped crying and looked into his eye's She then leaned in a kissed him and he kissed her back and then it went into a passionate kiss they stayed liked that until they broke for air

When they had realized that she was on his stomach and she didn't even know

"oh sorry Po" Tigress said getting off

"I didn't mind" Po said which made Tigress blush

"Tigress can you go into my cabinet and get me the small little black box" Po asked. Tigress turned around and did as he said when she returned she handed him the box. Po got out of bed and got on his knee. This made Tigress's heart jump

"Tigress I know that we only been dating for a little while now but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Tigress will you marry me" Po said opening the box and showing an engagement ring.

"oh my gosh Po yes but when did you get the time to get this ring" Tigress said as Po put the ring on her finger

"Well I kinda had it for a while now I just never got the courage to ask you out" Po said with a smile. Tigress jumped at him and they embraced each other with a hug.

"But wait we cant just let Hong and Shadow get away" Tigress said pointing it out.

"oh ill take care of them just wait and see" Po said with a reassuring smile on his face

"now should we go and tell Shifu" Tigress asked

"Yeah but you tell him I don't feel like getting another near death experience" Po said laughing

"I'm sure he will understand" Tigress said as they walked out to tell there Master the great news.

Hope yall liked this chapter maybe you all will wait before jumping to conclusions please read and review


	8. Chapter 8

As the days progressed. Word had reached the valley of the couple. Po and Tigress didn't know who told everyone. They thought it was one of the staff of the jade palace. They quickly shrugged it of and simply enjoyed being together.

When they had told Master Shifu about there engagement. He was a little bit surprised but none the less happy for his daughter. He did however keep a close eye on them. To make sure nothing inappropriate happened between the two. At least until after the weeding.

Po and Tigress were in the kitchen talking about their wedding. Tigress was sitting at the table taking notes at the table about the caterers the location stuff like that.

"Po where do you think the wedding should be" Tigress asked smiling. Looking over at the panda making noodles on the stove.

"I don't really care as long as I'm with you. It will be great" Po said not turning around focusing on the noodles making sure not to burn them. Tigress could not help but smile at the pandas remark. She got up and stood next to him. Po had not noticed her walk up.

"Good to know" Tigress whispered into the pandas ear startling him a little. She then kissed him on the cheek. Po was overjoyed by her kiss ,but he didn't take his attention off the noodles. Tigress was starting to get annoyed. She grabbed the panda by the shoulder and forced him to look at her.

"Why wont you even look at your own mate" Tigress said a little angrily.

"I have been burning the noodles for the last couple of days and I don't know why" Po said turning his attention back to the pot.

"I noticed they don't taste as good as they used to" Tigress said teasingly as she turned her back to him to look at some notes she had made.

"Hey I will have you know I learned from the best" Po said looking at Tigress with a slight smile

"oh really" She said turning back around "if you are so good at cooking noodles. Then the Master should have no problem out cooking anyone" Tigress said with a hint of challenge in her voice

"alright who should I beat" Po said looking at the feline with amusement

"I don't know how about me" Tigress said grabbing some ingredients from the cabinet and grabbing a separate pot

"oh this will be easy Po said as he turned his attention to the stove. He emptied out the soup he had and put the pot back on.

"whoever's noodles taste better has to give the other a message whenever they want for a whole week" Tigress said

"Alright deal" Po said and they started cooking.

They cooked for about thirty minutes before they both finished. They put out the fires from the stove and poured to bowls of each soup. They put them on the table and turned to each other.

"How about you try mine first" Po said giving a familiar grin.

"Alright" The feline said as she grabbed a bowl and started to try it.

"good but not great" Tigress said which made Po make a pout face

"alright let me try yours" Po said as he grabbed Tigress's soup bowl and tried. As soon as his tongue touched the first drop of soup his face turned into like he just tasted something very sour. He quickly started to rub his tongue to get rid of any essence of soup.

"Come on Po don't do that because mines better" Tigress said with a smirk

"oh really why don't you give it a try Master chef" Po said with his hand still on his tongue.

"alright" the feline said as she grabbed the soup. As soon as she tasted it she made the same reaction Po made but spit it out. When she realized what she had done she looked at the panda who had soup all over his face. He had a neutral face going.

"Sorry" She said. Po wiped his face

"if you want I can teach you" Po said with him still wiping his face

"Sure lets start" Tigress said a little eager.

"alright were are your spice bags" Po said looking around

"in the soup" She replied bluntly. Po looked at her with a shocked face

"yeah that's what happens when you use that much" Po said as he was explaining

**Off in the distance**

Off in the distance two felines were planning there revenge. They had caught word of the wedding between the two. They were in a cave in a mountain.

"So I guess he lived threw the throwing daggers" Hong said bitterly

"I guess so" Shadow said "this time we will not fail. And we will put that panda to eternal rest" Shadow said laughing slightly

"When do we strike" Hong said eagerly

"Tell me Hong have you ever crashed a wedding"

**Sorry i took so long guys i kinda had my hands full with other stories as well. but im going to start to update this one more often now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Outside of the valley**

It was a cloudy day in the valley of piece. Villagers were tending to there shops. People were doing there final runs because the day was starting to end. Little ones told there friends goodbye and rushed home. Soon shop after shop started to close down. Vendors went home to rest and relax after a days hard work. Everything seemed fine a normal ending work day ,but there was something out of the ordinary. Two things out of the ordinary. On top of a hill outside the valley. Two figures looked down upon there destination. There faces were cloaked and could not be seen.

A sense of determination came with them. The proceeded down the hill. Taking there time. Trying to blend in. As they approached the gate. They looked down the street. They could see the streets people gathering there things and heading home. They proceeded down the street. As they were walking they got glances from curios villagers ,but they eventually turned to there own business shrugging it off.

The two cloaked figures soon came to the dragon warrior noodle shop. They looked inside and it was empty. Except for a goose cleaning the tables. The figures walked inside and approached the goose.

The goose dropped the rag he was using on the floor and as he was going to pick it up. He noticed a black robe and a foot was slightly sticking out. He looked up without standing up. He tried to look at there faces but he could only see black.

He quickly stood up

"uh I'm sorry but we are closed but feel free to come tomorrow" He said nervously. The figures stood there for another couple moments. Finally one of the spoke.

"We do not wish to dine here we seek information" The figure said bluntly. The goose was shocked but did not show it

"Then what is it you wish to know" he said uneasy. Scared out of his wits of being robbed.

"We travel here to see the wedding of the dragon warrior" The figure spoke.

"oh well the wedding is in a week" the goose said

"Thank you for the information Mr….." the figure said leading him on

"oh Where are my manners my name is Mr. Ping" He said

"Thank you Mr. ping" the figure said turning around to walk out. As this happened the other figure turned and followed. As they walked out they left a very scared goose behind. He quickly finished cleaning so he could go inside.

When the figures left they quickly went into a dark ally and started to speak

"oh great the wedding is in a week" one figure said bitterly

"we will just have to blend in till then" the other said

"when this is over im going to dance on his grave" the first one said

"patience we will get our revenge" the other said

"oh ill get it alright nobody denies me"

**So what do yall think im have been working on my writing skills. Hope yall liked my chapter. Oh and one more thing im going to start working on a long story and I was wondering what yall think. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and sorry for the short chapter next one will be longer**


End file.
